EL SHOW DE SYD BARRETT Y AMIGOS
by SYD BARRETT POWALSKY
Summary: ESTE ES EL NUEVO SHOW DE SYD BARRETT LLENA DE DIVERSIÒN, PARODIAS E INVITADOS ESPECIALES SEAN BIENVENIDOS


**DISCLAIMER: Todo lo que veran aqui esta basado en progrmas reales...todos los personajes que estan aqui y parodias le pertenencen a sus respectivos dueños todos los derechos reservados **

**El show de syd barrett powalsky y amigos...**

**INTRO...**

**-ABRAN PASO NO PUEDO PARAR!-**

**-TOME DEMASIADO LSD TE VOY A ATROPELLAR!-**

**-TODO LO QUE HAYA ME LO VOY A TOMAR!-**

**-Y A MAXIMO VOY A ACELERAR!- **

**-YA LO VERAS, AHORA SI LO VERAS-**

**-EL SHOW DE SYD, EL SHOW DE SYD-**

**-EL SHOW DE SYD, EL SHOW DE SYD-**

**-VOY ROLEANDO A TODA VELOCIDAD VEN CON MIGO Y TE DIVERTIRAS!-**

**-EL SHOW DE SYD YA VA A COMENZAR!-**

**-EL SHOW DE SYD BARRETT POWALSKY Y AMIGOS- **decia una voz muy grave al termino del intro que era de un ritmo rock rudo y con muchas explociones

Voz: nuestros invitados especiales son la princesa flama y finn el humano, comenzamoooss!

gritaba la voz como si se cayera de un precipicio y la camara enfoca el estudio del programa con muchos fans y se detiene una limosina, los fans lo ven y empiezan un gran alboroto...

fan 1 hombre: AHI ESTAN! YA LLEGARÒN

fan 2 mujer: SI! HUY MIRA A ESE PAPASITO

la puerta del chofer se abre dejando notar a un hombre ya mayor y abre la puerta trasera de la limosina dejando salir primero a un hombre de 27 años sin cabello con unos tataujes en la cabeza y es reconocido por ser un excelente cazavampiros era...

reportera: nòmbre y ocupaciòn?

blade: blade cazavampiros...y conductor

enseguida baja una mujer muy...muy..muy mmmmmm

reportera: nombre y ocupaciòn?

moka: moka...estudiante y atractivo visual (mandando besos a la camara)

y por ultimo salia un hombre con su cabello todoalborotado y con hojeras hiba vestido muy psicodelicamente su nombre era...

reportera: nombre y ocupaciòn?

syd: syd ...(se rie adelante de la camara)

despues de eso los tres se adentran en el estudio, se voltean hacia los fans y dan un saludo se cierran las puertas y aparece el nombre del programa...

**EL SHOW DE SYD BARRETT Y AMIGOS.**

voz: y para comenzar el show queda con ustedes el unico y loco syyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyydd ddddddddddddddddddddddddd baaaaarreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeetttt tttt

y sale syd saludando al publico y sale una toma del presidente de los estados unidos saludando y otra vez sale syd segun saludandolo, sale otra toma de lady di mandando un beo y syd segun lo agarra y selo pone en el corazòn y sale una mujer enojada y syd nada mas chispa los ojos y mueve sus manos de chale

syd: heheh hola a todos sean bienvenidos al show de syd y amigos y hoy tenemos a unos invitados de lujo asi es se trata de la princesa flama..

y de repente todos los chiflidos de los hombres se empezaròn a escuchar por todor el lugar

syd: eemmmm okay...tambioen del joven finn el humano

y todas las mujeres daban un grito de emociòn que tambien retumbo en el lugar

syd: diablos si que tienen la garganta potente, bueno pero antes de empezar con el show demos la bienvenida a mis dos grnades amigos denle la bienvenida a blade el cazador de vampiros

y todos empezaròn a aplaudir y sale blade con su vestimenta negra y su espada se sienta en el sillòn...

blade: hola chavos como les va?

publico: bien!

blade: hehehe asi me agrada syd gusto en verte otra vez

syd: hehe igual digo lo mismo..aunque no se por qe lo decimos si siempre nos vemos

blade no dice nada y en cambio presenta a moka

blade: miren aqui esta la sencacional y hermosisisisisisisisisima moka!

todos los chiflidos y piropos se empezaròn a escuchar por todo el lugar

moka: hola chicos (lo decia con una voz coqueta)

chicos: bien muuuuuyy bien (creo que todos se pusiseròn de acuerdo para responder asi)

moka: hehehe asi me gusta, hola blade (lo saludaba de beso en la mejilla)

syd: y a mi que? no hay beso para syd?

moka: si pero antes dejame platicarles de algo que me preocupa mucho

todos guardaròn silencio y syd accedio

moka: amigos estoy muy preocupada, me llego una carta en el buzòn de moka que dice...(y empieza a escucharce la canciòn en piano de sueña de luis miguel) querida moka, yo soy zurdo, es decir escribo con la mano izquierda es eso malo?

y todos hicieròn "ooooohhhhhhhh"

moka: querido amigo dejame decirte que...

y es interrumpida por syd

syd: lamento decirte que si, ser zurdo es una enfermedad terrible hahahaha

y todos lo empezaròn a chiflar

syd: es enserio la gente normal no es zurda, lo que debes hacer es amarrarte la mano a la espalda y empezar a escibir con la mano derecha hahaha

y blade le da un zape

blade: no seas payaso, ser zurdo no es ninguna enfermedad mejor ya hay que presentar a los invitados

syd: esta bien esta bien aahhsss que caracter, bien muchachos les presentamos al joven finn el humano!

y todas las chavas "aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh"

sale finn vestido con un pantalòn de mezclilla, sin su gorro al contrario traia su cabello largo y rubio, tenia una playera color azul y tenia unos apatos negros

finn: hola a todos como estan amigos?

y todas las chavas: bien

chava 1: me quiero casar contigo

chava 2: quiero tener un hijo tuyo

finn solo se reia

syd: por favor finn toma asiento me pones nervioso viendote parado

finn: por que?

syd no contesto y presento a la princesa flama

syd: tambien esta la hermosa princesa flama

y todos los hombres gritaròn de alegria

sale la princesa flama vestida como si fuera una gitana *Q*

p. flama: hola chicos (los saludaba)

todos igual le gritaban vuelta vuelta y ella accedia

moka: princesa flama por favor tome asiento sea bienvenida al programa

p. flama: gracia moka

syd y los demas se sientan

syd (mirando a la camara): bueno en momento mas platicaremos con ellos pero antes veamos algunos skechst

en ese momento syd toma un control y le cambia hacia la camara y esta hace una pequeña interferencia y se ve una nave espacial y va bajando un astronauta era blade..

blade: estoy decendiendo por la escalera y oh ho me caigo, si si me caigo en la luna, si (suspiro) me caigo (lo decia con un tono de voz muy aburrido como si no estubiera pasando)

otra vez sale la interferencia y sale una mujer de espaldas y se da la vuelta y tenia una playera que decia: tengo los senos grandes y si que los tenia

sale la interferencia y era syd con un niño, syd estaba vestido de doctor con una gran geringa

niño: me va a doler?

syd: solo si dios te odia

sale la interferencia y sale pikachu y squartle

pikachu: pika pika pikachu

squartle: squar squartle squartle

pikachu: pika pikachu

squartle: squartle squar...pero que pen(piiii) estoy diciendo

pikachu: ben di tus lineas o nos despediran

squartle: no que se vallan mucho a la chi(ppiiiiiii) niños mejor lean un libro o salgan a jugar

sale la interferencia y sale syd con blade, blade esta vestido de doctor y syd esta normal el esta sentado...

blade: su corazòn esta bien, ahora bajase los pantalones y le revisare la prostata

syd: ammm que?

blade: bajaselos, dese la vuelta e inclinice

syd: okay ( y se los baja se da la vuelta y se inclina)

blade se prepara poniendose un guante y syd le pregunta

blade: y como es me va a tomar el pulso o AAAHH AAHH AHHHHHHH!

syd se da la vuelta y se estreya con un aparador y mira a blade con terror y su respiraciòn esta entre conrtada

syd: que demoniso fue eso?

blade: señor barrett es un examen de prostata

syd: callese me ha metido el dedo por el c(piiii)

blade: asi es como se realiza el examen de prostata ahora si me permite

pero antes de que lo tocara sale huyendo syd llorando

syd: no no alejese de mi

esta la sala de espera y aparece syd aun con los pantalones abajo y haciendo un ruido extraño esta llorando, luego sale otra escena que sale del hospital asi desnudo aun haciendo ese extraño ruido y cambia donde blade esta en el parque leyendo el periodico y sale syd haciendo ese sonido desnudo, moka lo observa

moka: aahhh blancucho

sale la interferencia y sale una escenografia del video de jonh lennon de imagine el piano y todo sale syd como lennon y moka como yoko onno syd estaba cantando y moka abria las ventanas

syd: no me abras la ventana, a oscuras quiero cantar A OSCURAS QUIERO CANTAR

moka seguia abriendo las ventanas y syd seguia cantando

syd: los cristalinos se me empañan, me estoy cansando de cantar ajaaaaa

deja de tocar y moka se queda sentada a lado de el aguantandose la risa

syd: (suspiro) ahora te da gusto no? por abrirme todas las ventanas?

en ese instante se escucha la risa de la princesa y el publico igual

sale la interferencia y regresa al estudio con aplausos y risas

syd: hehehehehe espero que les haya gustado en un momento mas les traeremos una parodia muy buena donde salen ellos dos (señalando a finn y a la princesa flama)

p. flama: heheh me encanto esa parodia es muy buena

blade: me alegro en escuchar eso princesa flama en este programa nos pasamos de la raya

finn: si mas syd

todos se empezaròn a reir y syd emepzo a hacer de nuevo ese extraño sonido y reventaròn de risa

finn: hahahaha syd asi lloras?

p. flama: lloras muy gracioso

syd: fijense que es una historia muy graciosa y...(es interrrumpido por blade)

blade tapandole la boca: NO NO LO CUENTES, ellos y el publico no lo tienen que saber, moka tu no digas nada

moka hiba a punto de hablar pero mejor se quedo callada

moka: bueno finn como has estado

finn: muy bien moka gracias y gracias por habernos invitado a su show

blade: no al contrario, gracias a ustedes por haber venido al programa

p. flama: espero que esta no sea la ultima vez que nos inviten ehh

syd: no para nada tenganlo en cuenta y finn eres muy bueno cantando y compositor verdad?

finn: amm pues digamos que si por que lo preguntas

syd: por que hoy vamos a componer una canciòn

moka: si sera un hit mundial nos ayudas?

finn: pero por supuesto pero necesito inspiraciòn

en eso syd y blade se levantan y se dirijen hacia las camaras y les dan un pequeño pizarròn con varias palabras

syd: mira tenemos que inprovisar con estas palabras

finn saca una guitarra la empezo a tocar y viendo las palbras y la princesa flama se reia por las palabras que estaban ahi

syd: hay que inprovisar la canciòn tu haces un parrafito y yo otro como tu quieras

finn seguia tocando la guitarra y empieza

finn: mujer (pero se rie y se detiene)

syd: esa la quitamos , mira estan mujer, vida, canciòn, hacer el amor, mentir, corazòn, aliento, asustado, roll rois, ornitorrinco, estropajo, mo, agujero, espinilla, cacahuate garapiñado... es interrumpido por las risas

syd: esa me llego

y continuo con la palabras-

syd: dragon ball, circunciciòn, chubasco, asco, nieve de zapote, rin cromado y bocho, algo que se nos ocurra

finn segui tocando y empieza..

finn: eres vida, mujer la canciòn que se presenta cuando hacemos el amor...

besa a la princesa flama y todas las chavas...huuuuuuuuyyyyyyy

finn: mentir es un martirio al corazòn mi aliento asustado evita que me suba al roll rois

y otra ves las chavas incluyendo a moka... huuuuuuuyyyyyy

syd: tu cara como ornitorrinco, tus brazos de estropajo tu cutis con tu mo y el corazòn con un gran agujero

fin: esa pequeña espinilla con forma de cacahuate...y en la parte de garapiñado que viene a ser

syd: yo nada mas digo (susurrando) garapiñado

finn: okay okay okay otra vez...esa pequeña espinilla con forma de cacahuate

syd (susurrando): garapiñado

y todos estallan de risa incluyendo a finn y a la princesa flama

syd: hoy juego que soy dragon ball

finn y syd: y nos hicieròn la circunciciòn

y todos empezaròn a aplaudir

finn: tu aliento es un chubasco que tengo que aceptarlo aveces me da asco

syd: y en el bar de la esquina pedimos nieve de zapote

finn: y aquel roll rois que mencionamos con su rin cromado ya no es el bocho aquel que ambos habiamos soñado, el ornitorrico, el estropajo, el agujero, la espinilla y el cacahuate...

syd (susurrando): garapiñado

y otra vez estallan de risa

syd: y termina lo ultimo, termina lo ultimo con toda la tristeza cierra la canciòn si quieres con chubasco el aliento

finn: tu aliento de chubasco que hay que aceptar aveces me da asco

syd: y en el bar de la esquina la famosa nieve de zapote

finn pierde la armonia...

finn: haber empezemos empezemos de nuevo

syd: chin chin chale

finn: ese aliento parecido a un chubasco que a veces me da asco se pone peor cuando te tomas esa nieve de zapote y ese escote pronunciado parecido a un rin

finn y syd: cromadoooooooooo

termina la canciòn y todos empezaròn a aplaudir y reir pro la letra

moka: gracias muchas gracias por la canciòn nos daran 300 pesos por la canciòn

finn: no hay de que hehehehehe

aun seguia riendose

p. flama: estubo muy hermosa la canciòn y ya hay que presentar la parodia no?

el publico empezaròn a decir que si y syd dice

bueno muchachos con esta parodia nos despedimos les damos las gracias por habernos acompañado y gracias por haber venid finn y princesa flama y por favor haganos nos honores de presentar la parodia

finn toma el control, tambien la princesa flama y los dos aprietan el boton y sale ta interferencia

sale a escenografia de bohemia rhapsody (comienzo) salen las tres siluetas y empiezan a cantar eran las voces de moka, syd, blade y finn

moka, syd, blade y finn:ese que lleva un que otro intranormal, el mariquita es personaje fundamental

mientras cantaban eso, el que estaba arriba, le ponia cuernos al de alado derecha y el del izquierdo lo empezaba a aplacar hasta que lo consigue

los iluminan y si se trataban de ellos pero hiban disfrasados del grupo queen , finn como freddie mercury, moka como jonh deacon, syd como bryan may y blade como roger taylor

moka, syd, blade y finn: los chistesitos comienzan con algo asi...

en esta parte moka hacia gestos nada mas se escuchaban las risas

finn: esque no hay esque ya no hay humor

moka, blade y finn: sin cobarde

syd: hehehe

moka, blade y finn: pecador

syd: hay hay hay

moka, blade y finn: el que va

syd: relajate

moka, blade y finn: el que entro

syd: si no te voy a hacer la calvita

moka, syd, blade y finn: abre tu terapia lo mejor de todo es reir

alzan la cara y se hace del baño un pajaro y le cae a syd en la cara

finn con vos gruesa: reir

y cambian la escena de i want to break free, sale finn vestido como freddie en el video al igual que moka pero como jonh deacon que estaba viendo el periodico, baja syd que hiba vestido como brian may que se dirije a la cocina y se encontraba blade como bryan may ya se imaginaran como hiba vestido

finn_: me quiero reir

finn guiñando el ojo: me quiero reir

finn: me quiero partir con tus gracias irme con la pata abajo me quiero reir

sale de perfil blade y se da la vuelta

blade: maño

finn: maño me quiero reir

cambia la escena a la de radio gaga en el carro

finn: no sabes de humor camino calzado te aburren y flipas con todo y geniten no sabes de humor

moka con voz de hombre: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

finn, blade y syd la ven con cara de miedo y asombro y siguen cantando

moka, syd, blade y finn: maño

finn: no sabes nada de humor

en eso blade detiene bruscamente el carro y se caen de espaldas syd y moka nada mas se le ven sus piernas a los dos y cambian a otra escena se ve que estan en el polo norte y sale finn sin playera y con un pantalòn negro...

finn: no se porque tu

y sale syd que lo ve y le trta de poner un gorro pero lo esquiba bailando finn

finn: heeee te arrancas siempre con la saba que te dio

y sale blade que lo hiba a tapar con una bufanda pero tambien lo evita

finn: pero es mucho peor verte la cara seria

sale moka con un abrigo que lo tapaba pero se destapaba bailando

moka, syd, blade y finn: ya no me puedo partir

se ve a finn corriendo y los demas atras de el para taparlo

finn: ya no me puedo partir

finn: ya no me haces reir

y lo atrapan, lo visten y se van

en el solo se ve a los 4 haciendo fotos de queen pero en parodia fotomontajes y terminando otra vez sale la escenografia de i want to break free pero cambia el ritmo un poco mas rapido

finn: te veo muy mal si solo cantas no tan bien, no tambien, no tambien

sale la princesa flama peinandose

finn: que tamara es como usar musical

moka, syd, blade y finn: maño

finn: eres carne de hospital, si fueras mr. bean no vivirias sin ti, me quiero rei, me quiero reir

moka, syd, blade y finn: maño maño maño

finn: me quiero reir

y con esto termina la parodia y salen los creditos del programa

**(autor):**

**Hehehehe que tal...espero les guste este show, es terreno nuevo para mi ya que casi no escribo historias asi espero sus criticas y sugerencias saludos a todos **

**SYD BARRETT POWALSKY ESTA A SUS SERVICIOS **


End file.
